A percussionist in a modern band or orchestra is frequently required to manipulate a variety of devices for sound effects. Many of the devices require special sticks or beaters. In the course of a performance, the percussionist may have to change the sticks or beaters several times.
Activity in the percussion section can occur at a fast pace when the sticks or beaters are being exchanged. The percussionist should be able to accurately locate the correct sticks and to grasp them for playing while maintaining the rhythm of performance. Tray-like stick holders are available, but the trays permit the sticks and beaters to comingle. Further, even when the correct pair of sticks is located, they cannot generally be individually grasped, but must be removed from the tray and then separated for use.
These and other disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention wherein an improved holder for percussion sticks and beaters is provided.